Weather Watch
by theimpalaismybaby
Summary: Stuck in Florida, during a hurricane, the Winchesters have nothing to do but entertain themselves...


_Author's Comment: I loved this one. It was submitted for a prompt contest, so I wanted to submit it here. I hope you guys like hot sweaty Winchesters. ;D I do not own Supernatural or it's characters in any shape or form._

"This sucks balls," a deep groan as he kicked his feet up on the table, leaning back valiantly in his chair. The two legs tipped off the ground as Dean balanced effortlessly there. In the dark silence, he could hear Sam frown and readjust himself in his own chair.

"An eloquent way to put it, but yes, it does 'suck balls'," Sammy muttered, flipping his hair out of his sweating face. He felt sticky with the sweat sleeking his whole body. They could both hear torrents of rain hitting the roof, the windows, and the doors.

"Why did we have to get stuck in Florida when a hurricane hits?" the older brother mumbled, exasperated as he growled in the back of his throat, leaning his head back. "Just our luck." He added bitterly as he looked over, his eyes adjusting to the dark of the room, since the power got cut off.

They'd checked the radar with Sam's phone and it wasn't going to let up at all soon. If anything, more red was coming. That meant an even worse storm. They hadn't even hit the eye of the hurricane yet. Which meant they were stuck in this hot hotel for the next couple of days, with no electricity, or AC. Wonderful.

Dean hisses as Sam looked over at him and sighed, "All right Dean. We can either bitch and moan like you're doing now, or we can embrace it and do something." He explained, wishing his hair wasn't so long. Pushing it out of his face, he felt as a bead of sweat ran down his chest.

Raising a brow to him, Dean shook his head and coughed discreetly to cover the look he gave to Sammy's sweaty chest. "I'm not embracing anything. I like bitching and moaning, thank you very much. It's my pastime-"

"When your attention span wanes, I know."

Dean shot Sam a look as the younger boy grinned giddily to himself at the burn he got on Dean. Scoffing, Dean felt sweat drip down his own clothed back. Rather than having the door open and risking whatever was out there, in, the boys just dealt with the heat and the dark, as they had all of their life. Peeling off his shirt, Dean threw that, with his peeled off jacket onto the bed that looked entirely too hot for him. Leaning back in the chair, he casted a look over to Sam playing with his necklace.

Sam caught his eyes, his face flushed from the heat and his hair sticking to his forehead. Laughing awkwardly to himself, he used the back of his hand to wipe at sweat. He didn't even have the energy to complain about the heat; just leaned his head back against the wall and let out a breath.

Silence ticked by and they both frowned, it dawning on them.

"And how long is it going to be like this?"

"A couple days, they said."

"Fucking weather forecasters."

"Yep."

Seconds slipped by, neither of them opening their mouth to share concern.

Finally, Dean looked over at Sam and stood form his chair, going over to the mini fridge to pull out the Jack Daniels he had in there, before they got too hot. Setting the six-pack on the table, he toasted to Sam. "For staying in fucking Florida!"

Sam snorted, shaking his head, raising his own beer in toast, clinking it with Dean's, before taking a long drag from it. Sighing as the old liquid coursed through his body, he leaned back in his seat. His appreciation of the beer, was cut short by Dean laughing.

Snapping open his eyes, he furrowed his brow deeply. "What?" he grumbled, irritated as he turned the beer in his hands.

Snorting, he shook his head, his face flushed from the laughter and the heat. Tears started to form in his eyes, before Sam finally slapped the table to get his attention. "What?" he demanded.

"Your nipples are hard!" Dean threw his head back and laughed like a psycho, finding it, along with his six grade humor, funny.

Flushing even deeper, Sam coughed, covering his nipples, with his crossed arms.

XX

"I'm bo-"

"I know. You're bored. You've said it ten times now."

"But-"

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Entertain me." An open invitation with a sultry grin.

Sam's eyes went wide as he looked down at Dean, on the floor in front of him. He swallowed deeply and tried to play off his concern. "How the hell am I-" Sam was cut off with Dean's fingers trailing themselves up his arms, pulling the boy down to crash a hot, sweaty kiss to his plump lips.

Moaning against his will, Sam didn't even try to fight back against the tongue that tasted his lips, licking the salty moisture off of them, before plunging into the deep cave of his mouth. Shivers slipped up and down his body, coating him in pleasure. His back arched against his own will as Dean's fingers trailed up his neck, entangling in his hair.

Panting, Sam pulled back, his eyes fluttering as he looked down at Dean's kiss swollen lips and stilted grin, his eyes seeming to have their own fire glowing from within. Leaning back in his chair, Sam tried to get back the air that Dean selfishly stole from him.

Dean leaned forward, watching as Sam's chest rose and fell, to quickly unbutton his pants, pulling the zipper down and tugging out Sam's cock, which had got excited from the kiss. Grinning up at the blubbering Sam, his tongue forked out to slip along the slit, sending Sammy twitching in moaning pleasure.

His hand hands pulled off Sam's pants, playing the legs to get at him better, while Sam tried to push him away, whining as he did so. Grasping him tight, he took him for as spin, sucking him into his mouth, his tongue dousing hot pleasure all down his body.

"D…Dean…. Oh God." Sam panted and gripped the chair for support, so he wouldn't slide off into bliss from the euphoria licking at the back of his mind. Trembling nerves gripped focus of him, taking him down a journey. He was close now. Panting, he shook his head at Dean, not able to last very long.

"D-Dean… I'm g-gonna…"

Dean nodded his head, taking him all in, suckling deeply until Sam was forced to come into Dean's mouth, spurting hot seed into his mouth, slicking down his throat. Even sweatier than before and sated, Sam slid down in the chair, his face as ripe as a tomato and his body still tingling from the after buzz.

Grinning, Dean spoke, "See? Entertaining. Now get your ass on that bed." Standing back up, Dean watched as Sam gave him a look of disbelief, before Dean grasped at Sam's arm, slinging him over his shoulder, listening as Sam's lengthy frame landed on the bed with a soft thump.

"Now get ready…" Dean muttered, a grin on his face, shedding how own pants. With no electricity and nothing to clean up or do, they had to entertain themselves.


End file.
